Hunter of the Supernatural: Angels and Demons
by Solaris10
Summary: Sequel to Hunter of the Supernatural- Won't make sense unless you read the first book. Tyler Frost is back and now she's entrenched in the war between angels and demons and something else! What is she running from? And why is she still keeping the boys in the dark? How much does Bobby know? Rated T for safety! OCxSam
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Fear

**Chapter 1: Meeting Fear**

"Bobby." The voice scared Bobby Singer and made him jump and mutter curses under his breath.

"Who the hell-" He stopped when he saw Tyler Frost standing there in his kitchen with a small pistol aimed at his head. "Tyler..." He breathed out when he saw her. Bobby wasn't sure if he should be happy or scared that she decided to show up now.

"Long time no see Bobby." Tyler said quietly.

"The boys said you were dead." Bobby moved towards the table with a small smile and Tyler gave him a hesitant grin back as she laid her pistol out on the table. "Told me demons got you."

"They almost did. But you know me Bobby." Her eyes flashed with pain before she pulled her emotions back under her mask.

"How did you get in here without me noticing?" He asked suddenly. She quirked an eyebrow at him with a mischievous smile.

"Magicians never reveal their secrets. You should know that Bobby." He grunted in assent before Tyler continued. "Besides I have more tricks up my sleeves than most people do."

"What are you here for Tyler? It certainly isn't a nice chat and a beer. You don't drink and I've never known you to make idle conversation." She grinned at him and let a peaceful silence ensue. It wasn't awkward but Bobby knew she was listening to make sure Sam and Dean weren't here. "They ain't here. You don't have to worry, they're out on a hunt somewhere in Nebraska." Tyler nodded and chewed on her lip. Bobby let her stew, knowing that she'd eventually spit it out.

"Bobby, I need your help." She said suddenly. "Sam and Dean can't know about it. Promise me you won't tell them." Bobby was startled by her request. She never asked for help before. It wasn't like her to ask at all.

"Slow down first will ya? There's a long story here so why don't I get you a glass of lemonade or something and then we can talk." He said walking to the refrigerator. Grabbing the pitcher of holy water from the shelf he poured it into a glass and mixed in the instant lemonade mix.

"Thanks Bobby. You know demons can't possess me so there was no need to waste holy water. But thanks anyway." She said and sipped the liquid casually. Bobby shook his head but let it slide knowing he was in for a doozy this time. The boys, Sam and Dean, called him fairly often for help on tougher cases. Tyler however, never called him for help. He was the one who called her to give his assistance or in some cases to get help.

"Alright kid. Whatever you need help with I'm sure ain't gonna be easy so lay it on me and we'll get to work." Bobby finally said after he'd grabbed a few cold beers.

"Sam and Dean told you about the war between the angels and demons right?" She asked. Bobby nodded. "And you know about me and my... situation." Bobby nodded again. "I've been hunted by demons almost my entire life. Of course no low level demon can easily take me down. But the angels? They're a different story. I managed to disappear off their radar and now they're pissed."

"Girl, what is it with you and pissing off powerful beings?" She looked at him almost apologetically and that's when Bobby knew there was more he wasn't going to like. "You did it again didn't ya? You used it."

"I had to save Sam and Dean." She tried to explain but Bobby shook his head. "I couldn't just let them die! They're going to end it! They're going to stop all this!" She almost yelled at him.

"Tyler! I know what you did but it was risky. Why did you even let it get to that point in the first place?" Bobby asked her sounding tired. "I told you something would happen if you used them again. I told you to control it."

"I tried Bobby." She growled at him angrily. "Dean got under my skin. I let him get to me and I flipped on him. Then that golem started beating the living daylights out of those boys after I told them to leave and then it was going to explode and I couldn't let that happen Bobby!" She slumped in her chair and Bobby looked at her taking in her appearance.

Her crystal blue eyes were unusually dull and dark circles under her eyes gave her a pallid, unhealthy appearance. Her skin, though tan, was pale underneath. Her hair was brushed and washed but seemed to hang limply. Bobby's overall assessment? She was tired and worn out. Like butter over too much bread. Bobby thought wryly of Bilbo Baggins explaining how it felt to carry the evil of the one ring of power that extended his life.

"Alright what happened." Bobby said with a sigh. Wordlessly Tyler looked at him and stood up. She turned around and lifted the hem of her shirt exposing her back to him. As she raised the hem and the tattoo was revealed Bobby's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. When she let it flop back down he let out a low whistle.

"It gave me wings. Big black and white wings. That's how I got away from the demons Bobby. I haven't used the power since." She sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Alright. Fine. What's got you runnin' with your tail between your legs and asking me for help?"

"I don't know. I got this bad feeling and I haven't been able to sleep at all since then." She sighed at stared at Bobby balefully.

"How long ago was this?" He asked having a bad feeling. Bobby was aware of Tyler's sleeping habits. Or lack thereof. She was lucky if she got two hours of sleep per night. He'd seen her run almost seventy two hours without a wink of sleep. So for her to look this tired...

"My dreams started almost a month ago. I think." She pulled out her phone and looked at the date squinting a bit. "Yup. Nearly a month." When Bobby looked at her she explained more. "When you can't sleep things tend to run together."

"Why were you running to me?" Bobby asked her.

"Because I have no one else I trust." Bobby was about to ask about Sam and Dean but she stopped him. "Sam and Dean can't get involved. This has never happened to me before Bobby. I always know what I'm hunting and I think this is what fear feels like." She looked up at him again pain and, Bobby confirmed, fear in her eyes.

"You can stay here and I'll do what I can." He said she nodded and went to move her car. "What in tarnation am I going to do about this?" Bobby sighed and took a large swig of his beer.

**This is going to be a slowly updated sequel. I don't have a lot of time to write anymore but I will write when I can! So those of you who are reading thank you so much! And I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Visitors

**Chapter 2: Surprise Visitors**

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"Got it!" Sam yelled back as he clocked the ghost with an iron poker from the fireplace. The ghost vanished and Dean rushed back over to the grave throwing the lighter in. With an ear piercing scream and a burst of flames the ghost vanished. Sam walked over to Dean who had his hands on his knees huffing. "That was easy." Dean looked up at him in disbelief.

"Shut up." The older Winchester said before walking towards the impala.

"Think it's time to head back to Bobby's?" Sam asked Dean as they got into the car. Dean closed the door and looked at Sam studying his brother for a second before answering.

"I guess." Dean shrugged. "He didn't call but I don't see a reason why we can't see what he's got." The brothers drove back to the motel and checked out before starting the drive to Bobby's. Dean drove for the first four hours and Sam drove the last three. The case in McCook, Nebraska took more time than they would like to admit and both boys were exhausted from the hunt.

"Dean, we're almost there." Sam said when they were about ten minutes from Bobby's Salvage Yard. Dean didn't move so Sam, keeping his eyes on the road, gave his brother a relatively light shove. Dean woke with a start and a snort which left Sam with a small smile on his face.

"Bitch." Dean said sleepily as he shook his head to wake himself up.

"Jerk." Sam returned immediately. Dean grunted but a small smile played on his lips as well at their messed up brotherly endearments. Inside the house Tyler was sleeping on one of the large tomes, that she and Bobby were searching for information they would probably never find, and slept through the sound of the impala pulling up.

"Does Bobby have someone over?" Sam asked suddenly as the brothers were getting out of the impala. Dean perked up a bit and looked at the lights on in two of the rooms.

"He doesn't have people over unless they're old friends or hunters Sammy." Dean said patting the gun in the back of his jeans to check it was there before grabbing his duffel. Sam grabbed his own bag and Dean shut the trunk locking it.

"I'm sure Bobby can hold his own." Sam said to Dean quietly as they approached the front door.

"I know he can, but to quote an old friend of ours 'If you can afford to be careful isn't it best to cover your tracks and check your six?' We may as well follow her advice and not go in half cocked." Dean said quoting Tyler as he pulled his gun from his back pocked and slung his bag over one shoulder. Sam followed his example and nodded.

"Let's knock first though." He whispered at the last minute. Dean turned sharply and looked at Sam aggravated but rolled his eyes and knocked loudly.

"Bobby! It's us!" Dean yelled through the door. They heard a grunt and a few steps and then Bobby cracked the door open.

"What are you idjits doing back so soon?" He asked them as he closed the door and took off the locks to let them in.

"Got finished with the case in McCook faster than we thought." Dean supplied as they walked past him flipping the safety's on their guns on. Sam closed the door and followed Bobby and Dean towards the main sitting room.

"It was rough though. Ghost was stronger than we thought he would be." Sam added and Bobby grunted.

"That don't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Bobby emphasized the question as he pointed at Sam and Dean. "Why aren't you out huntin' something else?"

"Sam wanted to see if you had any new information on the whole apocalypse thing." Dean said with a grin and a hard slap to Sam's back.

"Thanks Dean." Sam said dryly, rolling his shoulders and giving Dean a glare.

"Hey Bobby, I'm gonna grab a beer." Dean said as he walked towards the kitchen. Bobby was sitting down with his own beer and sighed at the bickering.

"Dean-" He started but Dean's yell cut him off and Bobby knew he would have to explain.

"BOBBY!" Dean ran back in. "She's here." He said simply. His voice was low and dangerous, Bobby wasn't afraid that Dean would hurt him, and held anger and frustration.

"Who?" Sam asked confused and curious.

"God Bobby! Can't you keep it down..." Tyler's voice stopped as she entered and saw Dean and Sam. "Around here." She finished and tried to look awake. "What the hell are they doing here?" She asked suddenly, her anger directed at Bobby as she glared at him.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked loudly "What are WE doing here?" He shouted.

"Keep your god damn voices down." Bobby growled from his chair in the corner.

"We have every right to be here." Sam said barely able to control himself. He wasn't sure if he was relieved she was alive or angry that she left them.

"You shouldn't even be alive." Dean asserted more calmly than his brother, though he was working through the whole situation himself. More than anything he was happy she was back but there was something nagging at him that just wouldn't go away.

"Funny how life works isn't it." Tyler said dryly trying to cover a yawn.

"Yeah, it is." Dean grimaced as he raised his gun to point at her chest. "Would you rather me shoot you in the chest or the head?" He figured out of professional curtesy he could at least do her this favor.

"Didn't you learn the first time Dean?" She asked looking more irritated than scared or resigned.

"Never tried to shoot you before." He grinned.

"Dean, knock it off." Sam said sounding irritated.

"What's not human can't live Sammy." Dean pushed through gritted teeth flicking his eyes towards his brother for a split second. When he looked back her hand was on his gun.

"Wrong move Dean-o." Tyler tutted shaking her head at him like a teacher would at a misbehaving child. "You should have listened to Sam." She grinned and pushed the gun up as Dean fired. Dust rained down from the ceiling while Sam and Bobby crouched down on the floor.

"Dean! Tyler!" Sam yelled into the dust cloud hoping Dean wasn't dead.


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

"Relax Sam. I worked too hard to save you and your brother to kill the idjit now. Though it is rather tempting." Tyler answered while Dean groaned.

"Why did you do that?" Dean moaned out. The dust was settling and Sam could make out his brother's prone form on the ground, curled in a ball.

"You were pointing a gun at me." Tyler exclaimed clearly angry. "What was I supposed to do? Let you kill me?" Dean groaned but got up into a crouch and managed to make it to Bobby's couch.

"You done now?" Bobby asked standing up and stalking towards Tyler.

"Sorry Bobby." Sam apologized for his brother.

"You got any sleep?" Bobby asked Tyler as he stood in front of her. She smirked at him and that's when Sam noticed the dark bags under her eyes and her general exhausted appearance.

"If I did would we be standing here having this conversation?" She asked Bobby so quietly Sam could barely hear her. Bobby grunted in assent but let it be, instead going over to check on Dean.

"What hurts." Bobby asked standing over the couch as Sam made his way over to Tyler to stand by her and watch as Bobby tried to help Dean.

"You gonna try to kill me too?" Tyler asked Sam, leaning her head against the doorframe. Sam took in Tyler's appearance again. She was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and her right leg over her left. If Sam was remembering body stances correctly from his Psych course, that meant she was being guarded.

"Nope. I know coming at you head on won't work." Sam answered her just as quietly. "I also know that you aren't going to kill us and you're not the threat Dean thinks you are." Tyler closed her eyes and Sam realized she really did look terrible.

"I was here visiting Bobby." She breathed. "First time I've been here in a while."

"Were you avoiding us?" Sam asked her suddenly. Tyler opened her eyes and fidgeted but didn't answer him. "You asked Bobby what we were doing here." Sam added and Tyler sighed sounding defeated.

"And what if I was?" She asked Sam pushing herself off the wood and slowly walking towards the kitchen. Sam followed her but didn't answer until she had sat down in one of Bobby's chairs at the table.

"Doing a bit of light reading?" Sam asked her dryly pulling another one of the chairs a bit closer to her as he looked at the big ancient books scattered across the table. A book was open in front of her and Sam caught a quick glance before she saw him looking and closed it with a snap.

"Research." She said staring at the cover of the book. Sam knew she was still waiting for his answer.

"You told us we couldn't turn our back on you. But you turned your back on us." Sam said staring at her. Tyler continued to stare at the table so Sam started yet again. "Why'd you leave us? Why'd you leave me? I wanted you to stay and be part of our family Ty! Our screwed up family! But you left me!" Sam finally accused.

"What do you want me to say Sam?" She turned to him, her voice angry but not raised. "Do you want me to say I'm sorry? Do you honestly think apologizing will make any of this better?" Sam looked at her furious and for a second they just stared at each other. Finally Sam backed down and both stared at the book.

"I don't know." He sighed. "You had every right to run. Dean was going to shoot you."

"But I shouldn't have backed down." She shrugged out calmly. "I shouldn't have reacted as I did just now either. But you surprised me and I'm a bit off my game, so to speak."

"You surprised us too." Sam chuckled and Tyler smiled. Sam could feel the shift as she opened up to him a bit more. "So research huh?"

"Yeah..." She sighed looking at the books.

"For a case?" Sam asked her again reaching for one of the thick dusty books.

"Yes, don't touch those." Sam stopped just as he touched the cover and looked at her sending her a pout.

"Sam's good with research. He might be able to help." Bobby said waltzing into the kitchen and opening the freezer.

"I said they weren't supposed to know I was here. They can't help." Tyler said stubbornly, watching Bobby as he pulled out a bag and stuffed some ice cubes in it.

"Cause that turned out real well." Bobby scoffed and moved back to the main room, taking Dean the makeshift ice pack. Sam looked at Tyler as she continued to stare at the book. She looked rather emotionless, sitting there but Sam had picked up a few subtle signs of her whirling emotions.

"Are you going to sit here staring at me or are you going to leave and let me continue my research?" Tyler suddenly turned to look at Sam. Her emotions carefully masked behind a blank look.

"Ty, Dean and I can help you." Sam tried to persuade her to let him help.

"No, I don't want your help. I don't need it." Tyler's tone was clipped and Sam got the message.

"Fine. But don't think this is over. I'll be back, with Dean and we'll get it out of you." Sam threatened, sounding determined, getting up from his chair. "Think about it Ty." His voice was a bit softer as he walked out of the room following Bobby to where Dean was.

"It's Tyler!" She yelled after him. But Sam just kept walking. Tyler rubbed her eyes, begging them to stay open and opened the large dusty tome in front of her. She continued reading from where she had been before Sam and this whole fiasco interrupted her. She knew she had to find it soon so she could leave and start running again otherwise the hunters would track her down and be on her like locusts.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep Deprived

**Chapter 4: Sleep Deprived**

Naturally it wasn't just hunters she was worried about and some of them didn't know she was a monster. But a hunter by the name of Martin had figured it out though how she didn't know. She'd been on a hunt when he came into town and tried to take over. She'd been really pissed when he'd started insinuating she couldn't do her job because she was a woman. Then she'd flipped him over her back and let him fall hard on the ground. He'd been after her ever since.

"Bobby, what's she running from? She looks like hell." Sam asked the old hunter as he walked back into the living room to see Dean still holding the ice bag to his crotch and Bobby was watching a football game. There were at least three empty beer bottles that were on the table. Not fresh but not really old either that caught Sam's attention.

"Let her go Sam. It's not something you want to get into." Bobby sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is it Bobby?" Dean asked gruffly. Bobby sighed and looked at the two brothers.

"She's running from demons, angels, hunters and god knows what else is hunting her."

"Then what's she looking for in those books?" Sam asked.

"Bobby, shut up. You swore you wouldn't tell." Tyler's voice was angry as she stood in the doorway.

"Balls. You heard that?" Bobby said. Tyler nodded. "You need help Tyler. Sam and Dean are the best-"

"Which is why I didn't want them involved. They have their part to play and it's not helping me. I'm better by myself. They would only get in my way." She said snottily.

"Woah woah woah!" Dean said offended. "Just because you're part angel-"

"Don't say that out loud!" She hissed at him.

"Okay!" Dean said putting his hands up in surrender. "So you want to tell us what you're looking for or do we have to angel proof this place?" He said with a smirk. Her face didn't shift as she looked at him blankly.

"Tyler, please let us help." Sam pleaded with her. She looked at him for a second before shaking her head. "Why not you clearly need help here."

"You've got your own problems. Do us all a favor and deal with them." She said.

"Tyler!" Bobby finally grouched. She turned towards him acknowledging she heard him. "Let them help you. We can't do it ourselves."

"But-" She started and got no further as Bobby cut her off again.

"No. Sam, she needs a spell or something to keep demons and angels off her tail." Bobby told us.

"Can't we just have Cas ward her against angels like he did with us?" Dean asked.

"I'm part angel. We don't know what effects that would have on my system." Tyler said looking at the boys like she was about to fall asleep on her feet.

"What about hex bags?" Sam asked.

"Already tried them. They aren't effective enough." Tyler answered.

"Are you sure you aren't hallucinating?" Sam asked her. She looked up at him confused for a second before she glared. She wasn't hiding her emotions at all and Sam and Dean could see it. Sam knew it was a bad sign.

"Due to my pedigree I don't need as much sleep as you guys do." Tyler grouched. "So I don't hallucinate from lack of sleep." She snapped again when Sam opened his mouth.

"Yeah? And when was the last time you slept?" Bobby asked her wryly.

"You know that answer damn well Bobby Singer." Tyler snapped at him again picking herself up off the door frame she'd been leaning on to point at him and stand at her full height. She still wasn't that tall.

"How many months Tyler." Bobby asked her sternly. She glared at him and shrugged. "Tyler." Bobby warned.

"I don't know okay! I lost count." She finally said raising her voice.

"Months?" Sam asked.

"Yeah months. She can easily go without sleep for days but after a week it gets bad doesn't it Tyler." Bobby said. She scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest but didn't say anything in return.

"But you said months." Dean pointed out.

"Oh I'm sure she's taken five minutes naps here and there, fell asleep on a book while she's been here. No more than a few minutes though." Bobby said with a grimace.

"Tyler go to sleep. We'll make sure nothing comes for you." Sam sighed looking at her almost nodding off where she stood.

"There's too much to do. I can't sleep anyway." Tyler answered him like she was perfectly coherent.

"Why can't you sleep?" Dean asked not particularly sympathetic.

"There's too much to do." She shrugged.

"Doesn't explain why you can't sleep." Dean said pointedly.

"I'm not tired ok?" She snapped at him halfheartedly. Sam snorted and Bobby grumbled. Dean let out a bark of laughter.

"You're practically falling asleep on your feet Tyler! You're exhausted!" Sam said looking at her again. She looked at him and opened her mouth several times but nothing came out. She sighed and her shoulders fell.

"I'm having really bad nightmares okay? I don't want to talk about them I just need more coffee." Tyler finally explained staring at the floor.

"Bobby why don't we bring some of the books in here and Tyler and I can try to find something here while you and Dean work on finding something out for the apocalypse." Sam said looking at her. She looked at him with surprise but didn't say anything.

"Sure Sammy." Bobby nodded and went to go grab a few books.

"You know what you're doing?" Dean asked Sam quietly as he walked by the shorter man.

"Yeah, I think I do. Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll find something nice and easy and then I can go back to researching our big problem okay?" Sam said. Dean nodded and stepped towards Bobby's study. Tyler walked by carrying a stack of books that she deposited on the table in front of the couch before sitting down and pulling a book in front of her. Sam grabbed a stack and sat next to her.

"I could have done this myself you know." She said suddenly.

"But it's not always about if you can do it yourself." Sam replied. He didn't stop her when she started to doze off. She jerked awake again when her head started falling. He scooted closer to her and when she started to fall again she ended up leaning on him. Sam picked up a book that looked promising and sat so when he laid her down on the couch she was on his legs with her head resting on his stomach.

"Sam?" She moaned five minutes later when she woke up again.

"It's ok Ty, I've got you. You're at Bobby's place." Sam told her. She nodded and drifted back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting

**Chapter 5: Meeting**

"No!" Her cry woke Sam as she thrashed against him. He grabbed her and held her arms as he tried to quiet her.

"Tyler shhh, I'm here! You're ok." Sam hushed her. Her eyes popped open and Sam could see the fear in the startlingly blue orbs.

"Sammy!" Dean's voice came towards them as Tyler's breathing evened out and she looked up at Sam in relief.

"What's wrong?" Bobby's voice wasn't far behind and then Dean was in the room watching them.

"Just a nightmare." Sam answered looking at Dean. Bobby turned the corner and smiled.

"You were out for nearly two hours Tyler. Is that a record?" Bobby asked her. She put her mask back in place and just gave him the look. The look that said not to mess with her.

"We're fine. Go back to your research." Sam waved the two away.

"I'm listening for you. Don't try anything." Dean said looking at Tyler. Bobby just chuckled and pulled the older Winchester away.

"You want to talk about it?" Sam asked her when they were gone. He hadn't let her go and she hadn't moved.

"I don't." She said simply. Her mask of indifference and blankness was back. At least she was getting better.

"You sure?" He asked her. "It must have been pretty bad."

"You boys have been through worse." She said simply. "We should get back to researching."

"Don't shut me out Tyler." Sam pleaded. She made no move to leave the confines of his arms so Sam didn't let go. She smelled different than when he'd last held her. She smelled like acrid sweat, gasoline, leather and smoke. The sweet smell was gone and Sam had bet that she hadn't been sleeping in motels or taking showers for awhile. Sam understood so he let it go but he made a mental note to remind her to shower before she left.

"Please don't Sam." She pleaded. Sam sighed but she nudged his arm and he removed them letting her up.

"Why don't you go shower and change clothes." Sam finally said when he realized she was still chewing through the dream and wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"I bet I smell. Sorry Sam. Thanks though, for letting me sleep." She thanked him before trotting out to her car and not letting Sam say a word.

"Sam!" Bobby called. "Was that Tyler?"

"She went to get clothes I think!" Sam called back before turning to the books lying on the table. There had to be a symbol that she could get a tattoo of or something that would hide her. Or maybe the solution was just to take her with them wherever they went.

"Sure she didn't go to bolt?" Dean yelled. Sam sighed and got up. He walked to the door and before he touched it, it opened and she almost ran into him with her box of shower stuff. She looked up at him and blinked.

"She's fine Dean." Sam yelled as she skirted past him with an eye roll. Sam sighed and went back to his research while she went to shower. Almost fifteen minutes later she came down in light washed skinny jeans and a fresh black ACDC t-shirt. Her hair was wet and hanging on her shoulders and she looked chilled but better than she did before.

"Sam?" Tyler said when she walked in the door. Sam looked up at her. "There isn't anything that will hide me. Go help your brother. Thanks for trying." She gave him a small smile that was not part of her facade.

"Tyler, it's not like we can't help you." Sam said trying to think of something they could do for her.

"You've already helped me more than you know Sam." She said quietly.

"You look better already." Dean said from behind her. She didn't flinch as he came up and put his hand on her shoulder. But any of the openness she had was long gone.

"Thanks Dean." Tyler answered him. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She offered the boys.

"Tyler get your shit together." Bobby said gruffly looking her over. "And put some shoes on you idjit. You're going to catch a cold."

"Aren't you running from practically everything under the sun?" Dean asked her watching her carefully.

"I'm not running from most humans." She said simply with a shrug.

"You know I think I liked you better when I could read you." Dean mentioned. She gave him a small smirk before going back upstairs presumably to get socks and shoes.

"Tyler never slept that long while she was here before." Bobby said to the boys.

"You didn't let her?" Sam asked him. Bobby gave him a scathing look before answering.

"Of course I would have but she didn't stay too long and was usually working while she was here. She'd work right through the night and then make me breakfast and leave when I got up." He said.

"I can hear you talking about me. You're acting like a bunch of old women." Tyler's voice said from the top of the stairs as she climbed down her leather jacket and a pair of boots now covering her completely.

"We worry about you. Is that so bad?" Sam asked her. Tyler looked at him.

"There's nothing to worry about. What have you got Dean?" She asked him getting right down to business.

"About what? I didn't do any research on the whole invisibility thing." Dean said looking at her again like she'd grown a second head.

"I couldn't find anything Tyler. You may be right and there isn't anything that can protect you from angels and demons." Sam said sadly. Tyler nodded like she expected those results.

"I guess hex bags are better than nothing. But that's not what I was talking about. The war between angels and demons. It will wipe out the earth if you guys aren't careful." She added.

"Like we don't already know." Dean scoffed.

"Tyler-" A new voice joined the conversation and Tyler's eyes got wide and she threw a knife right past Dean's ear.

"What the hell!" Bobby grouched surprised.

"Cas?" Sam exclaimed.

"Don't hit him!" Dean yelled at her.

"See you around Sam!" She called over her shoulder as she sprinted for the door.

"Cas!" Dean yelled and Castiel popped in front of the door stopping her. She stopped in front of him in her fighting stance.

"I would advise against that course of action." Cas said but Tyler didn't relax.


End file.
